


Memento

by MjrGenMatt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Robot/Robot Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjrGenMatt/pseuds/MjrGenMatt
Summary: Two years have gone by since Kara and Alice arrived in Canada. They tried to leave their past behind, to start anew.Their past came knocking, in the form of an android from CyberLife.





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Four part fic told from the third person perspectives of the major characters, post-story.

**October 24th, 2040**

 

Howling wind threw itself against the door with reckless abandon, heavy snow riding the currents to force its way inside. Kara rushed to reach the bastion of heat that was her home, shutting the door behind her as if being chased by a bear. She exhaled, red cheeks letting warm air out as she adjusted to the drastic change in temperature.

She looked at herself in the foyer mirror, making note of the frost adorning the tips of her short hair. Her nose crinkled as she smiled, appreciating how the crystals gave her a regal air. Nonetheless, she grabbed the nearby towel and dried herself. She removed the heavy coat and walked to the fireplace, placing it on the iron rack nearby. She rubbed her hands together and directed them at the fire.

Her lividus eyes remained locked on the dancing flames, watching the orange spears curl around the logs and lick the air surrounding them. She became lost in it, mind bending to the volatile majesty of nature’s greatest destructor. Images rapidly flashed in her mind. The burning barrels inside Jericho, swaths of the ship set ablaze during the raid, fiery sectors of downtown Detroit lighting the night sky during the riots.

A log popped, causing Kara to flinch – the gunfire of the SWAT units forcing its way into her mind. Another image sprang forth, Luther being crippled by the humans before being put down like a rabid beast caught in a steel trap. Her breathing became erratic, coming out in chopped clusters of ragged air. Tears found their way to the surface, sliding down her porcelain cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to shove the painful memories back down. Her teeth gritted together, lips pursed.'

Another pop. A bullet ripped through the arm of Markus as he stood protectively in front of Alice. He held the line, unblinking in the face of overwhelming danger.

A third pop. An android next to her fired at the advancing gunmen, causing them to halt their oppressive march just long enough for her and Alice to run.

A small hand found its way into her own as an innocent voice came forth.

“Why are you crying, Kara?”

The painful daze was shattered, sending the abhorrent stains on her memory back into the flames where they belonged. Kara opened her tear-riddled eyes and looked down at Alice, who was staring up at her with an equally pained expression. The girl looked as if she was going to cry by proximity alone.

Kara swiped at her eyes with her sleeve and put on a smile, Alice’s presence acting as a beacon in her storm. She sniffed and took Alice’s hand.

“It’s nothing, sweetie, just lost track of my mind.”

Alice’s face held an unconvinced look, but she did not press the issue.

“Come on dear, let’s go watch some TV for a little while. Sound OK?”

Alice softly nodded, keeping her fingers latched to Kara as they walked to the white fabric couch in the living room. They sat down and rested against the cushions, Alice leaning into Kara.

One buddy cop comedy later, Kara felt the steady rise and fall of rhythmic breathing against her arm. She smiled, something she found herself doing more and more as Alice learned to cope with the world around her.

A knock on the door broke Kara’s trance. She gently took Alice in her arms and laid her down onto a pillow. She stood up and approached the front door. Eyeing the bat she kept in the corner, Kara unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door enough to see out into the snow.

A lively man with a young face stood at the threshold, sporting a gray suit and black tie. His brown hair was combed to perfection, save for a tuft of renegade strands falling just above his left eye. Kara found herself staring at the man in disbelief, such was not proper attire for a blizzard. Her brows creased and her eyes adopted a calculating tonality; she couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew this man somehow.

“Hello Ms. Thompson! My name is Mr. Redmond. I hope you’re well today!”

His chipper attitude threw Kara off, she was not expecting a visitor, much less one with such energy. She composed herself, doing her best to appear relaxed.

“Uhh, hello, Mr. Redmond. Is there something I can help you with?”

The man gave a boyish smile.

“A mutual friend gave me this to deliver to you, he said it had to be me.”

He revealed a letter, tucked away in an envelope with a seal she didn’t recognize. The man held it out to her, eyes almost shining with anticipation.

Kara took the letter hesitantly, examining the envelope and feeling its weight. The contents shifted, but were very light.

She looked back to the man, “You said a mutual friend… Who is it?”

The man shifted his stance and slid his hands into his pockets, forehead wrinkling as he smiled again.

“A man who has been through more than most, and has done more for his people than anyone either of us know. I won’t ruin the surprise,” He pointed to the envelope, “You’ll see for yourself.”

Kara’s face was etched with confusion, gaining only more questions.

“I’m sorry, I don’t wish to sound rude, but do I know you?”

The man cast his eyes downward, smile dropping from his face as he contemplated his answer.

“I was just a machine, taking orders… It wasn’t really me… But, I see you learned to live, to love, found out who you really were. You deserved some happiness, after all you’d been through.”

Realization struck Kara like a train. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. She tried to form words, but only silence left her lips.

His face lit up as he watched hers shift.

“I should go, but thank you for your time, Ms. Thompson. I hope to see you again soon.”

He turned to leave and strode back down the sidewalk into the swirling squall, fading from view.

Kara shook her head and closed and the door. As if on autopilot, she subconsciously walked into the living room. Alice was sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eye.

"Who was at the door, Kara?"

Emotions swirled through her mind like a maelstrom. Her hands trembled still, the envelope held in them threatening to fall to the floor. Alice walked over to Kara, unable to hold her curiosity any longer. She peered at the back of the sealed parchment.

'On behalf of Markus, from Connor'

The seal showed two hands clasped together, one flesh and one metal, surrounded by a gear. Both were stained with liquid, yet they remained bonded. The words ‘Two Races, One World’ were imprinted in the gear.  
Kara tore her eyes from the wall and looked directly at Alice.

"An old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone! You may or may not know me as "the one guy Precursor mentions sometimes." At her suggestion, I'm taking a stab at writing my first solo fic *ever*, and I'm using this wonderful fandom to do it!
> 
> Let me know how I did! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	2. Markus

**March 14, 2041**

 

The aftermath of the events in Detroit left a lot of pieces to be picked up. The biggest issue presented by the protests – do androids deserve equal rights?

Markus worked tirelessly to achieve just that, a world where all could live freely, without chains or directives serving as the only goal.

The Cobo Center was rife with activity, people of power discussing what it would take for universal liberty and justice.

 “Thank you sir, have a good night.”

“You as well, I look forward to seeing you in the general assembly next week.”

Markus gave a curt nod before watching the man walk down the hallway, heels clicking with a trained purpose. Everything about him exuded an air of politics, one that even he had become accustomed to. One that, even after a short period, Markus was growing tired of.

Soft music flowed from the orchestra, filling the room with ebbing waves of pleasant tones. His eyes shifted to his right, stopping at the sight of a woman in a black shoulder-less dress speaking to another pressed suit. The way her hands were tented, the crease on her brow, and the harsh stare being leveled at her target told Markus that the conversation was turning into an order, rather than a request.

Markus smiled and shook his head, North still had a ways to go before ‘subtlety’ could confidently be placed in her toolbox. Taking hold of the lapels of his jacket and readjusting them, he walked toward the two.

“…and if you still aren’t convinced, I’m sure your constituents would just _love_ this video of you and definitely-not-your-wife going into a motel for what I’m sure was definitely not infidelity.”

The man gaped at her, “How did you-“

“Doesn’t matter, Mr. Williams. What does matter is what you choose to do with this information.”

Williams raised a finger at her, “Now you listen here, woman, if you think you can extort me for something so outrageous-“

Again she cut him off, “What I’m asking for isn’t a hard thing for someone in your position, despite the ridiculous stories you spoon feed to that hack news station you appear at more than your own home.  Congressman.”

She paused, but her eyes never left his. Williams continued to breathe heavily, at a loss for words between his rage and the verbal assault he’d just suffered. His silence was her cue to twist the dagger.

“Enjoy the party, good night.”

Williams swiftly turned and stormed off, muttering a slew of colorful words.

Markus clasped his hands behind his back. “North, we’ve talked about this – hearts and minds.”

The pride in his voice betrayed the edge he’d attempted to use. His wife’s satisfied smile broke what resolve he had left.

“What, didn’t enjoy the show?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said otherwise, and if there’s one thing I’m not…”

North kissed him, briefly throwing the visage of the all-business silver-tongued devil aside.

“…it’s a dishonest man. You know Markus, I didn’t think I’d fit in at this event of yours, but I haven’t had this much fun publically humiliating people in a long time.”

“North…”

She smirked, “I’m not sorry.”

Markus watched her eyes shift to the door, and turned to see what had drawn her attention.

A short haired woman and a small girl entered the ballroom, looking around nervously. North voiced her surprise.

“I wasn’t sure that she would want to come back, with all that happened to her here.”

Markus’s face softened as he gave a smile, “I’m glad she did. This is where we all came from, we should all be able to return to our place of origin free from pain.”

She tugged on his arm, “Come on, let’s go say hi.”

As they approached and Kara spotted the familiar faces, Markus watched Kara’s expression melt from worry to relief.

Markus stretched out his arms with a warm smile on his face. He and Kara shared a hug, the unspoken admiration for each other etched into their features. They broke away, and North did the same.

“It’s been so long, I wasn’t sure you’d be willing to come back.” Markus spoke softly, but with the same intensity that he’d used when they last met.

Images of the broken down church cycled through his mind, an equally broken woman and child huddling together on a dilapidated pew. Dirt and blood had marred their skin, tears carving paths through the grime on their cheeks. He tightly shut his eyes, and upon opening them, looked the girls over again. The stark contrast between his memories and what was in front of him took his breath away.

Kara smiled sadly, “I wasn’t sure I’d be _able_ to, honestly. Seeing the two of you helps.”

Alice remained fastened to Kara’s leg, staring up at the other two adults with wide eyes.

Markus caught the young girl’s gaze and knelt down, “Do you remember us, Alice?”

She slowly nodded, and raised her small hand to give a timid yet courteous wave.

North knelt down as well, “How have you been, hun?”

“Good…” It was such a brief squeak, Markus wasn’t sure he’d heard anything at all.

“Why don’t I take you over to the kids table, and we’ll get you a coloring book?”

Alice’s eyes lit up, and she looked up at Kara excitedly.

Kara chuckled and returned a nod.

North took Alice’s hand in hers and looked at Kara, “You two catch up, I’ll make sure _this one_ ,” she ruffled Alice’s hair, “is comfortable this evening.”

They turned and left for the ornate table at the edge of the room.

“It amazes me every day how much better Alice does with the world around her…” Kara spoke with a hopeful tone. Markus nodded, his eyes still on Alice and North.

“You’ve done a good job of taking care of her. She certainly has come a long way.”

“I could say the same about North, she’s changed so much…” Kara stammered and caught herself, “i-in the best way possible of course.”

Markus looked at Kara, eyes dimming, “I suppose we all have. So much has happened in such a short span, I know I certainly wouldn’t recognize myself.”

Kara adopted a thoughtful, if not pained expression.

“I’d say you have, more than anyone else. Even after the revolution, all this,” she gestured to the room with her arms, “amazes me still. You really did it.”

Markus’s eyes flicked to the left, “I didn’t do it alone. I had people like you and Alice, giving me a vision to fight for. I had North, to keep me balanced during the chaos. I had others still who fought by my side, even after fighting their own personal struggles, people like…”

“Me.”

Kara jumped, turning to see the same man that had come to her home in London, Ontario.

“Good evening Kara. I hope the last few months have been kind to you.”

She struggled to find words, her mouth hanging open in a stunned silence.

“H-hello Connor…”

Connor smiled and took her hand, shaking it politely. “I am glad you chose to come tonight. I wanted you to see all that we’ve accomplished, to experience firsthand what it’s like for humans and androids to live as equals.”

“It… really is amazing. All of you have accomplished so much. Meanwhile, I was…” She trailed off.

Markus placed a hand on her arm, “ _You_ were doing an equally difficult task. _You_ saved an innocent young life from abuse, overcame adversity at every turn, survived everything that the unfair world of the past threw at you, and came out on the other side. I would say you’ve done more than most.”

Kara looked between the two men, a tear escaping her eye. She swiped at it, “I don’t know if I’m worthy of that praise, but I can’t thank both of you enough. Not just for having me here tonight, but for everything.”

She looked around the room, “Because of the both of you, the city stayed in one piece. Because of you, androids everywhere are able to live freely. Because of you, I made it out of Jericho,” she swallowed hard, “Because of you, Alice got the chance to experience the world, to really live.”

…

Connor watched her speak with rapt attention. His lips pursed, his nose crinkled, his eyes clouded. He was no stranger to painful memories, including those obtained in the rusted carcass of the old world that once housed the androids of Detroit.

A glass dropped to the floor on the other side of the room, dragging him into those memories.

Connor’s mind snapped to the night in the ship, attention split between several urgent triggers at the same time. Connor sprinted around the corner of a hallway, bullets ricocheting every which way. At him, around him, even through him. Markus stood at the middle of the hallway, arms outstretched, covering the small girl on the floor. A bullet hit Markus’s arm, and embedded itself in the wall behind him.  Connor’s pulse raced harder, panic setting in. At that moment, saving the girls was the _only_ thing that mattered.

Connor threw his jacket to the side, the extra weight only slowing him down. A bullet sliced the top of his left arm, another slamming into his shoulder. He drew the handgun at his waist, firing with deadly precision at the gunmen. Two pairs of frightened, wild eyes looked to Connor, and he spared a second to give them a nod. They scrambled away from the corridor, narrowly avoiding the bullets that followed.

…

Kara looked at Connor with worry, her brow creasing. She began to raise her hand toward him, stopping short when Markus shook his shoulder. He flinched and looked to Markus, nodding slightly to thank him for breaking the illusion.

Markus felt an arm wrap around his, and he watched as Alice resumed her place at Kara’s side. North spoke to the group.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk more, but Markus and I have to get going.”

Alice’s face adorned a look of sadness. Her eyes enlarged, with eyebrows curving downwards.

“Will… will I get to see you again?”

North looked to Kara, then down at Alice. “Of course, sweetie, I wouldn’t miss it.”

Alice ran to North and hugged her, eliciting a soft look from the group.

Markus watched as his wife said goodbye to everyone, before he did the same.

“We’ll be in touch, for good this time. Good night Connor, Kara, Alice.”

He received waves and small goodbyes in response.

Markus walked with North to the large doors of the ballroom before they looked back one last time. Kara had her hands clasped in front of her, watching Connor as he dazzled Alice with a coin trick. Kara’s face held a bright smile, perhaps the brightest Markus had ever seen from her.

“You think she’ll stay, Markus?”

Markus smiled, “I’d bet on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe now that I've added some more tags, and another chapter, you might see what I'm going for! I'm excited to get to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Connor

**November 10, 2042**

 

Snow fell from the night sky, icy crystals forming a thin, white veil over the hardened ground. It was accumulating at a constant rate, with no end in sight to the frozen onslaught. The air was chilled, biting at any exposed skin and turning it bright red. The streets of Dearborn were a hub of activity, thousands of people going this way and that, flooding the streets of Detroit in ways reminiscent of its checkered past.

This flood, however, was one powered by an ocean of festivity, rather than a sea of animosity.

Dearborn’s annual Festival of Trees was a time of generosity and kinship, a display of unique holiday trees and decor that benefited the Children’s Hospital of Michigan Foundation. Shops and restaurants all along the streets sold goods pertaining to special, stylized trees for the upcoming season.

Connor held firm as the train jostled, keeping his grip on Alice’s hand sufficiently secure. The Michigan Line was one of the oldest operational rail lines in the city, yet despite its age and at times questionable integrity, the people of Detroit insisted it remain in place – a relic from before the age of modern technology designed to usurp it.

The overhead sound system dinged, and a patchy voice sounded through the speaker as the train slowed.

“Dearborn Station, doors open on both sides.”

Kara stood up from her seat next to him and looked down, “We’re nearly there, Alice. Are you excited to see the trees?”

The girl looked up at her and nodded fervently. Her eyes took on a thoughtful quality.

“I want to help the kids in the hospital, so they can have a good Christmas too.”

Connor couldn’t help but smile, Alice was always so mindful of the feelings and well-being of others.

“Your sympathy for those less fortunate than yourself is very admirable, Alice. It exhibits maturity beyond your years.”

Alice stared at Connor with the same wide-eyed expression that she so often held, but moved her other arm to hold onto Connor. He responded by rubbing the top of her head, causing the pom on her pink beanie to dance like a dandelion in the breeze.

Kara watched on with a twinkle in her eye, beaming at the display in front of her. The level of love Alice held for Connor amazed her; there was a time where such a thing as Alice placing any trust in someone other than herself was a pipe dream at best.

The three waited for the crowd inside the train to thin before making their way outside. The platform was especially windy, being elevated, and a strong gust caused Alice to shiver at the blistering cold. Kara knelt down and buttoned Alice’s jacket.

“Make sure you keep this closed, silly, that’s what it’s for!” She accentuated her statement by tapping Alice’s nose.

Alice nodded at her and looked to Connor. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his own jacket hugging his torso tightly. His right hand was constantly shifting within the fabric.

“She’s right, you know. You may not be human, but this cold is still unpleasant if you’re caught unprepared.”

Kara stood and slid under Connor’s arm, “Always so calculated and proper in your speech, you’d think after so many years you’d have lost some of those tendencies.”

Connor smiled, “I’m always learning, thanks in large part to you.”

He kissed Kara as their hands melded into each other, their skin fading to reveal glossy plastic and metal. Their fingers intertwined and locked together, as if letting go would be the end of them both.

Alice rocked back and forth on her heels, but remained silent.

Kara and Connor broke apart, holding each other’s gazes like their whole worlds were laid out in front of them.

A small hand slipped into Kara’s and pulled, telling the adults they’d lingered too long for Alice’s liking, “Come on! I wanna see the trees!”

They both chuckled and followed, stepping down the metal staircase and onto the sidewalk. Beacons of light dotted every available foot of ground space the shopkeepers could find. Trees of every color and size sprang from their pots, decorated with lights and curios of every imaginable type.

Music drifted through the crowds, landing softly on the eardrums like a butterfly. The live performers were equally as festive, decked out with vibrant colors and common holiday symbols.

Alice’s face lit up in such a way that rivaled the brightest of trees, eyes becoming saucers at the beautiful sights before her. She skipped down the sidewalk, stopping every few feet to twirl and marvel at the scenery.

Connor chuckled at the display of innocence, “She really is the cutest thing, such a pure child.”

“I’m so happy to see her like this, thank you for taking us out to the festival this year.”

“You should thank Captain Anderson, it was at his suggestion that I looked into the possibility of attending this event.”

“How _is_ Hank? Must be thinking about retirement soon, right?”

Connor adopted a thoughtful look as he looked to see Alice bouncing up and down in front of a stall.

“It’s true that he’s slowed down over the years, but he’s still one of DCPD’s finest.”

“Does he still think you’re in line to take his place?”

“I don’t know if it’s a guarantee, as such, but I’d like to-“

“Connor! Kara! C’mere, I wanna buy this one!” Alice pulled them to a table with several small red and pink trees resting on its surface. In place of stars, the little trees had different bright lights in the shape of android LEDs.

Kara chuckled and allowed herself to be dragged along, “Alright, alright Alice, hold on!”

She looked to the shopkeeper and asked for the price of the tiny tree. She transferred money to Alice, allowing the young girl to buy the tree for herself, so to speak. With a beaming smile she picked up the tree with both arms and once again bounced in place.

Connor smiled at the display, with each passing day he had the pleasure of watching her grow and mature. He absentmindedly poked at the contents of his pocket again as he remembered his plan for the evening.

They thanked the man at the table and continued down the street. Connor’s mind began to wander, exploring the menagerie of possibilities that could come from his actions. The thoughts racing through his head like thundering horses distracted him from the obstacles in front of him, and only Kara applying the brakes to their walk pulled the reins.

“Careful, honey, you almost ran into- Markus!”

The man turned, jacket brushing against Connor’s chest.

“Well, look who it is! The android, sent by CyberLife.”

North turned to Connor as well, smile forming on her face, “Hi! It’s so nice to see you all again!”

She hugged Connor and Kara as Markus shook hands with the other, before greeting Alice.

“Happy holidays, kid! That’s quite the tree you have there!”

Alice waved heartily at them, “Hello Auntie North and Uncle Markus!” She placed her tree on the ground to hug both of them.

Connor’s chest surged with loving pride – Markus and North were family to her as much as either him or Kara, and it amazed him still how openly Alice could express emotion to others.

North and Kara began conversing animatedly, topics of holiday plans and recent happenings coming and going like a revolving door. Connor looked to Markus, watching his eyes point to Connor’s pocket and head tilt toward Kara.

Connor nodded lightly, tilting his chin toward Alice, who gave an innocent thumbs up.

…

Minutes turned to an hour. At Alice’s request the group found an open seating area and sat to admire the passing world.

Kara leaned into Connor and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes, “This evening has been nothing short of perfect. I don’t know that I’ve ever been this happy. Thank you, Connor.”

Connor smiled as he rested his head on Kara’s. With as little movement as possible, he looked at Alice, her rosy cheeks bouncing up and down in an excited nod. His eyes went to Markus and North, both wearing hopeful grins. Markus nodded as North raised her hand and crossed her fingers.

Connor gave his signal to Alice, who got up and collected her tree. She walked away from the benches and into the crowd, searching for her perfect mark.

She cautiously approached a small boy in a wheelchair being assisted by a nurse, both clad in heavy winter clothing. Connor watched as she tugged on the nurse’s elbow, and soon after looked to the boy.

North spoke up, “Kara, look at that…”

Kara opened her eyes, and clasped her hands in happiness as she watched Alice give her tree to the boy in the chair. Kara got up and knelt to Alice’s level as she came bounding back.

“That was very sweet of you, Alice! I’m so proud of you!”

Connor seized his moment, standing up and retrieving the box from his pocket. He dropped to one knee, nodding to Alice.

“Kara, look!”

Her face contorted in questioning as she stood and turned.

She gasped quietly, hands flying to cover her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

Connor spoke, voice wavering, “For years, I thought I was just a machine… taking orders. More recently, I wondered if it was really me acting as just the android meant to hunt deviants. But with your help, I learned to live, to love, found out who I really was. After all we’ve been through, I wanted us to find some happiness… together. Kara, will you marry me?”

Alice stood with her hands in front of her, Markus and North watched with confident smiles.

Kara looked back at her daughter, to her best friends, to the love of her life. Her thirium pump pounded furiously, skipping every other simulated beat. Her lungs caught, forcing air out in nervous, hitched bursts. She was cemented to the spot, but there was nowhere she would rather be.

With a brief, breathless whisper Kara uttered a single word.

“…Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Big reveal done. I wanted to make use of a real Detroit festival, and this one fit the bill really well, but its usual date is off by like a week *cries* This one was super fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> P.S. Kudos to you if you know why I picked this date :D EXCEPT YOU, PRECURSOR


	4. Family

**June 25, 2043**

Bright summer light filtered through thin white curtains, casting elaborate shadows on the floor. Outside, birds sang their song of joy and wonder, welcoming in a new day with limitless possibilities.

Inside, boxes were stacked high in an otherwise mostly empty bedroom. Walls a light cream color, floors a sleek polished hardwood. The large bed sitting against the wall was the lone piece of furniture in the vicinity. Kara took another item from the large box in front of her, a small wind-up carousel. It was a replica of the ride at The Pirate’s Cove, complete with lights and a small music box.

“I remember how difficult it was to find that-“ Kara jumped at the sudden noise, “I must have looked for it on dozens of websites.”

She spun around to find none other than her husband, hands resting in the pockets of his jeans and a dorky smile on his face. He pointed to the curio again.

“I was so happy it arrived undamaged, I must remember to send Phoenix Rising Collectibles a thank-you note.” Connor gave a deep, contented sigh.

Kara smiled, placing the carousel on an adjacent box and slowly walking towards him. Her footsteps were quiet, muffled by the fox-patterned socks she was wearing – a gift from Alice.

“Easily the best gift I’ve ever been given, thank you dear.” She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I came to see if you needed help with unpacking our belongings, I just finished furnishing the kitchen.”

Kara looked around at the box maze she had subconsciously been crafting.

“Hmm, I dunno, I kinda like it like this. It has a certain carefree charm, don’t you think?”

Connor’s face flashed with confusion.

“It would be illogical to simply keep all our things in storage and have only the bed-“ Kara silenced him with another kiss.

“Only a joke, my love.” She touched her finger to the end of his nose and twirled away, reinvigorated to continue making their new house really _theirs_.

“If you could, Connor, start bringing the other furniture in here, please.”

She began humming a tune Connor didn’t recognize, but he knew that he didn’t care. Kara’s voice always struck him as angelic, and he was willing to leave it at that. Her mere presence broke down his uncertainties and hesitations more effectively than any deviancy virus could, and her melodies turned his doubts to ash.

Breaking his gaze from his wife – a reality he could scarcely believe sometimes – he took the opportunity to fetch the bedroom furniture.

\---

Box after box found themselves gutted, content strewn about the room and shells stacked in a corner. When the cardboard construct was nearly demolished, Kara came across a small box labelled ‘ _Kara’s Valuables_.’ An intense feeling bubbled in her chest, one she felt often over the past few years.

She brought the box cutter edge under the tape and sliced down the length of the container. She lifted the flap, pushing the packing material out of the way to reveal several small objects.

A silver chain with a pendant on the end, given to her by Connor. Small diamonds adorned the edges of the shape, a mix between a heart and a teardrop that she couldn’t quite find a name for.

A framed picture of her, Connor, and Alice at the Detroit Christmas festival.

A circular charm with the words ‘ _We Remember_ ’ engraved on it – an object to remind the androids of what they had lost in gaining their freedom. For Kara, this included Luther, Alice’s first real father figure, before… before.

A wrinkled envelope, the very same one that Kara was given nearly three years prior. Her eyes softened, remembering what came after the letter. She looked over to Connor, catching his eye as he did the same.

He noticed the item in Kara’s hand, and sat down on the bed next to her.

“This…” He chuckled, “is quite the callback.” He gently took the envelope, rattling its contents.

“I’m just glad you decided to keep it, rather than throw it away. We should all remember where we came from, how we got to this point.”

Kara giggled, “Well how could I? You did everything you could to help me remember. Not that I mind. It all worked out. I became the mother I wanted to be, and you got a wonderful daughter and lovely wife.”

Connor’s eyes remained glued to the envelope.

“That reminds me of something Markus informed me of, many years ago. ‘Forgetting who you are, to become what someone needs you to be, maybe that’s what it means to be alive.’”

Kara’s expression shifted, sadness dominating her features. Tears pooled and fell from her eyes.

“I… I never told you about-“

“I know. I didn’t want to make you relive the worst memories, I wanted to help you make new ones.”

He shifted on the bed, as if nervous for his next words.

“When I saw you and Alice sitting in the church, huddled together, having only each other, holding on to one another as if you truly were family… I knew you were special. When I spoke to you, after all I’d done, you and her were both able to forgive me. More than that, you made me see. Of all the people I had met to that point, and indeed even until now, _you_ taught me the most about what being alive was. What it was like to be… human.”

Despite the tears, Kara beamed at Connor, “You always did know just what to say. How did I get so lucky…”

Connor lifted his gaze to her face, his eyes examining the myriad of beautiful features he’d come to love. “I find myself asking that very same question every now and then.”

She leaned into him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He snaked his arm around her back and rested his palm against her short hair, holding her to his side.

“I love you, Connor.”

“And I, you, Kara. More than words could ever say.”

A glint flickered in Kara’s eye as she broke away to look directly at him.

“Well, you could always…” She brushed her finger up and down his arm, “show me. We haven’t _broken in_ the new sheets yet. That is, if you think you can take on this particular mission.”

A confident smirk appeared on Connor’s face.

“Be careful what you wish for, love. I _always_ accomplish my mission.”

She pushed him back onto the mattress, kisses landing wherever they could manage.

The envelope fell to the floor, contents spilling out.

A single LED housing rolled along the wood, falling on its side as it hit the wall.

A memento of the past, keeping Kara grounded in her roots of the sprawling city of Detroit. A reminder of who she was, how she started her journey.

Hand delivered to her by Connor, the android sent by CyberLife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for taking the time to read this little experiment of mine, I hope you enjoyed as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
